<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>would you lie with me by Glove23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248291">would you lie with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23'>Glove23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedsharing, Covid-19 Related, Lock Down Fest, Multi, OT3, Quarantine, Virus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce catches a virus, and Diana and Clark come to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lock Down Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>would you lie with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! Hope everyone is staying safe and staying inside! Here is a lil something to help with all the social distancing :) Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce didn’t expect this to happen. Honestly, he thought he was doing well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had locked himself in Wayne Manor when news of the outbreak, well, broke. He was alone, with only Alfred for company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Batman, however, was not put in containment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every night Bruce went out in his suit, and patrolled the city. He scared plenty of college students back into their homes instead of in the large gatherings they seemed to prefer. Criminals, thankfully, seem to be laying low, as they don’t want to catch the virus either. And knowing how healthy they all kept themselves (as in: not very) the virus could potentially be very harmful to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce didn’t touch anyone while he was out if he could help it, and always scrubbed down when he got home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why he was so surprised to wake up one morning, and it was very hard to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t let Alfred in the room, once he realized. He didn’t want to get anyone sick if he could help it. Especially not Alfred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when the door to his bedroom opened, he wished he had the strength to throw his pillow at the intruder. Whoever it was needed to leave. They were going to get sick. Some panic filled his chest, as no one else was home but Alfred and Bruce would never forgive himself were he the reason for him getting sick. He groaned as he tried to sit up, and strong hands gently pushed him back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it easy, Bruce.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark Kent’s voice thrummed through his body, and Bruce cracked open his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark and Diana Prince were standing at his bedside in comfy clothes, which he wasn’t used to seeing them in. It was always supersuits or professional attire. Diana had on leggings and a sweatshirt, and Clark’s t-shirt and sweatpants combo made Bruce desperately wish he wasn’t sick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what it was about the casual clothes that made him feel like this, when their supersuits were more revealing and skintight. Maybe the intimacy of being comfortable together? But that would require opening up to others...Bruce would’ve scoffed if he had the energy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Diana gingerly sat on the edge of his bed and pushed his hair back off his forehead. “You’re burning up, Bruce.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried feebly to push her hand away with little success. “You two shouldn’t be here. You’ll get sick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bed dipped as Clark climbed in and sat next to him, his back against the headboard. “You forget, Bruce. Neither of us are fully human, and this just so happens to be a human virus. We aren’t affected by it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth bloomed in his chest, and it wasn’t just from his fever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You both came here just to sit with me while I’m sick?” His voice was softer than intended and he was lucky they couldn’t see his face flush, as he was already red as a tomato due to his fever. Diana stood and with the help of Clark, they shifted him to the center of the bed so there was room for them on either side of him. She climbed in and turned on her side, propping her head up with her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll always be here for you Bruce. We’re partners.” She pressed her cool hand against his forehead, and he breathed a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just in the professional sense either. We’ve had this conversation already, Bruce, don’t tell me you forgot.” Clark laced their fingers together. “We’re partners, in every sense of the word. This virus can’t hurt us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s hurting you.” Diana snuggled closer and started to wrap his blankets around him, making him a burrito. “And when things hurt you, Clark and I will always be there to help.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce burrowed deeper into his blankets, and let himself feel the warmth of the two bodies laying on either side of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>